Yuri Kobayashi
is a minor character in the Nijiiro Days series. She is Natsuki Hashiba's ex-girlfriend who dumped him at Christmas Eve. Appearance Yuri is noted to be a cute teenage girl. She was depicted having dark-colored eyes and hair. Her hair is straight which reaches down to about her shoulders with her fringe mostly draping over the right side. She was usually depicted with a headband. Personality Yuri was initially seen being a very sweet, innocent and kind girl with a maiden heart just like Natsuki, and somewhat of a naive personality. She was also being very nice and polite towards him and everyone around her. However, this is only a facade for her real personality: she is very blunt, straightforward and seems to play around with several boys due to the purpose of being a gold digger and wanting expensive things for her boyfriends, Natsuki included. This is why she isn't grateful towards less cheap or fashionable items she receives at all. She shows this side to only her closest friends and tries to keep up her sweet demeanor around others, but when things don't go her way, she becomes very annoyed. Plot Yuri had confessed to Natsuki and they started dating. Their relationship progressed steadily and Yuri constantly tried to make time to meet him. They decided to go on a date at Christmas Eve, but some time before that, Yuri met with her friends. When they asked about her current boyfriend, she didn't really know who they meant but later explained that Natsuki wasn't bad at all since she had seen him having a really nice watch the other day. Tomoya Matsunaga and Keiichi Katakura overheard this conversation and told the news that she was a gold digger to Natsuki but he refused to believe this. When they went on their date, Natsuki gave Yuri a muffler which disappointed her as she had expected to receive something better such as designer things, to which Natsuki finally realized that his friends were indeed right. When Yuri requested to continue with the date, Natsuki refused and told her that the expensive things he had received were from his sisters, which made her disappointed and annoyed in which she proceeded to dump him. Relationships Natsuki Hashiba Yuri was the one who confessed to Natsuki saying that she had always been watching him. Yuri seemed to be much in love with him, calling him by his first name, always being very nice, sweet and casual around him and stated several times that she was always excited meeting him. She constantly made time so she could meet him since she just wanted to see him. However, when talking about Natsuki around her friends, Yuri would always address him in a more distant manner and only talked about how he had some really nice and fashionable things, which was also the reason she had gone out with him. Because of that, she dated Natsuki of the hope of receiving something similar as well, only to be left annoyed at him when he refused to go with her. After this, Yuri dumped him which left Natsuki scared of her but also in dismay as he had really loved Yuri. They had been dating for one month before they broke up. Gallery yuri3.png|Yuri's real personality around her friends. yuri2.png|Yuri disappointed after receiving a muffler from Natsuki. Trivia *She only appears in the manga. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters